Two-dimensional images of diagnostic interest are being processed by computer to yield more flexible modes of display which capitalize on the innate perceptual capabilities of the human visual system. Initial efforts are extensions of isometric coding wherein grey levels are expressed as apparent changes in the position of associated image elements measured in the third dimension. A ray tracing algorithm is used to generate an isometric three-dimensional "pseudo-solid" from the original array of grey levels. The computer then creates two-dimensional projections of this solid as if viewed from any selected position in space. Such projections are accurate reconstructions of how an opaque solid of this type would actually appear when viewed from one position and illuminated from another. Unexposed contours are appropriately hidden and shadows induced by a programmable light source are used to augment interpretation of small changes in contour. Future efforts will emphasize experiments designed to formally test the utility of this enhancement technique when applied to a variety of diagnostic applications.